


Comfort

by Moonswing



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, a lot of teasing, but Tyki gets a freebie, sex worker allen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonswing/pseuds/Moonswing
Summary: Allen and Tyki's arrangement usually requires the involvement of Tyki's credit card, for one night at least, Allen has different plans.For Poker Pair Week, Day Six. Prompts used: Youth, Decadent.





	Comfort

Tyki bit his lip again, scrolling through a very special folder of pictures on his phone. They were all of the same man, a man he’d never actually met but had spoken to on many occasions. So many positions, even one of the gray-eyed beauty fingering himself. _‘Maybe I don’t have to call him,_ Tyki snickered to himself. _‘I’ve got more than enough to get myself off here.’_

Ah, but that voice. Allen, if that was his actual name, purring in pleasure was the sweetest sound the raven head had ever heard- he was getting hard just thinking about it. 

His phone dinged with a new message. From Allen. Huh. That was odd, but not unwelcome. Usually they didn’t send each other anything outside phone calls paid for by his credit card, but he wasn’t about to complain- especially once he saw what the message contained. 

Attached to a simple ‘Thinking of you,’ was a thirty-second video of that auburn-haired vision slowly jerking himself off, moaning and panting as he moved. The little minx was even using his left hand, the appendage covered in swirling tattoos right up to his shoulder, and Tyki loved them, often daydreamed about running his tongue along the lines of them. ‘Trying to get me to call you?’ he texted back. ‘I think you might be succeeding.’ 

It was a minute before there was a reply. ‘Actually, I thinking about meeting up in person.’ 

Tyki stalled. Swallowing hard, he managed a response that hopefully didn’t sound too awkward. ‘How do you mean that?’ 

‘Credit card not required. I like you a lot, and I _need_ a good lay. Don’t you want to fuck me for real, Tyki?’ 

Okay, the guy just wanted to get nailed, and he already knew what said guy liked. Like a friends with benefits deal- except those things never worked out. He texted as much to Allen. 

‘So cold, but okay. One of our usual exchanges, then? Again, no credit card required.’ 

“You’re just horny, are you?” the raven head smirked at the message. ‘I would’ve thought you’d have a line of people to pick from for a good lay.’ 

‘A lay, yes, but not a good lay. I want you, Tyki.’ 

The man bit down on his lip with a groan. “You little asshole, you always know just what to say,” he breathed. This was still a really bad idea, but just the thought of pounding into Allen while he screamed for more… ‘Where do you live? Or do you want to come here?’ 

‘Wow, you are oblivious.’ Eh? What was he-? ‘We live in the same building.’ 

We do? ‘We do? How do you know that?’ 

‘I’ve seen you checking your mail, Genius. I just made sure you didn’t see me- thought it might be awkward. Can I still come over? I haven’t figured out which apt’s yours yet.’ 

He understood the reasoning. ‘5-D’ 

‘I’ll be right up.’ 

Tyki swallowed again. This was a terrible, terrible idea. 

But he wanted it so much. 

&

There was a knock on his door a minute later, and he went to answer it with a coy grin- a grin that melted at the sight of who was on the other side. “Oh, no,” he told his younger brother. “You need to go.” 

Lavi pouted. “I come all the way down here to visit you, and that’s the greeting I get?” 

“You live two floors up! It’s not like it took effort!” 

“Eh, whatever. Lemme in,” was the reply, trying to push past him. 

“No.” 

“Hey! Why not?” 

“Because I’m already expecting much better company than you.” 

Green eyes lit up. “Aw, did you finally get off your ass and get a boyfriend?” the other cooed. 

“Get. Bent.” 

“I’d love to- your new squeeze got any cute friends?” 

“Several,” a new voice spoke, smirking as he walked -sauntered- down the hallway. “But you’re a pretty demanding personality- I’m not sure any of them would have the tolerance for that. Oh, wait- are you into girls, too?” 

“I’m into everyone,” Lavi replied with a proud grin. 

Tyki thudded his head against the door frame. 

“Then I might know someone. Lemme talk to her first, make sure she’s still available.”

“That’s fair; I’ll leave you two to your evening,” he freckled man replied with the tip of an imaginary hat, and went on his way. 

“Can _1_ come in?” Allen asked the remaining man sweetly. 

“You can do whatever you like, especially if you get my needy brother out of my hair.” 

“…Can I ask something that’s none of my business?” the gray-eyed man asked, coming in.

“Lavi looks like our mother, I took after my father, fortunate or not- that’s why we look nothing alike.” That was the first thing people always asked when they saw the two of them. 

“Eh? Oh, no, I figured it was something like that. I was gonna ask if he’s always that high-energy. If so, even Road might have trouble keeping up with him.” 

“Oh.” Huh. “Actually, no. He does get overexcited a lot, but… he’s kind of like a six-month-old puppy.” 

“Why six months?”

“Because he’s potty-trained.” 

Allen laughed. “Puppies can be trained, true. Okay, I can work with that.” 

“You’re really going to fix them up?” 

“If Road agrees. But that’s definitely not why I came up,” he spoke in a low, familiar tone, closing the remaining space between them. 

“How do you want it?” Tyki breathed. 

“I wanna ride you, at least to start. I want to know what it’s really like to be full of that giant cock of yours- you’ve teased me with it so many times.” 

“Bedroom’s this way.” 

“Doesn’t need to be in the bedroom.” 

“It’s where the lube is.” 

“Fair enough.” 

Tyki lead the way down the short hallway, and Allen wasted no time losing his clothes. “Fuck, you really do want it tonight, don’t you?” 

“Mm,” Allen purred, crawling up onto the neatly-made bed. “I’ve been thinking about it all day. Got myself off once, but no relief; all I can think about… You didn’t cast some kind of spell on me, did you?” 

“Not that I’m aware of. But look at you, all splayed out like that. Fuck, already so hard, too.” 

Allen leaned back, arching his ass into the air. “Stretch me. Fuck me.” 

“So needy tonight,” the darker-eyed man remarked, coming back around with the bottle of lube and slicked his fingers up good before sliding them into the willing form. 

“Need more…” 

“That’s all you’re getting for now; if I hurt you, you might never come back to me. I can’t have that.” 

A long moan left the paler man when those fingers plunged deeper, Tyki stretching the tight hole as pliant as possible. He drank in the delicious noises coming from his partner, and, noting a dripping length as well, started stroking him with his free hand. “Don’t… I’ll…” 

“And I know you’ll have more.” Allen’s stamina was ridiculous. “Let me see you come, and I’ll take you harder and faster than you ever have been before.” 

The other cried out at the words, writing an whimpering under the taller man’s touch. “God… Yes, I’m… A-Ahh! More,” he panted immediately after spilling onto the comforter. “I need more.” 

Tyki’s clothes came off, and he got on his knees behind that perfect ass, barely remembering a condom before pushing himself inside. 

Allen’s cry was _euphoric_. 

He didn’t start slow, hammering into the auburn head right away as promised, groaning himself. Perfect ass. Perfect. 

The paler man spilled over again, but had no signs of fatigue, so he spoke, “Oh, you said you wanted to ride me, didn’t you? Let me help you.” Tyki pulled the shorter back against himself, then hooked his arms around Allen’s legs to bring them forward and against himself as well. Fuck, the noises coming out of that man were magic and music. 

He continued taking him, Allen’s arms hooking around his own shoulders. “You’re taking me so well,” Tyki purred to him. “Is it as good as you hoped?” 

“Better, better, don’t stop…” 

“Are you… close again? Look like it. Touch yourself again.”

Allen reached his left arm down to do so, matching his lover’s set pace. “Yes, yes…” he trailed, and with a sharp shudder, came again. 

“You have another?” 

“Oh, yeah. Fill me up and overflow me, Tyki.” 

“Get on your hands and knees.” 

Allen complied, and Tyki started up again, hammering into him unabashedly, his own body begging for release just as loudly as Allen’s verbal cries. 

“Oh, God, yes, I-” His orgasm cut him off just as his lover’s longer thrusts signaled his own euphoric release. “Good God,” he breathed as the darker-toned man eased them against the mattress. 

“Feeling better?” the raven head asked, tossing the condom to a nearby trash bin. There was still Allen’s mess, but… Ugh, it could wait, he decided, curling back up with his partner. 

“So much better. Um… Sorry I-” 

“Don’t you dare apologize for that.” 

The room was quiet awhile, the only sounds coming from outside. Traffic, mostly. Birds. “That… had to be weird, though,” Allen’s voice suddenly cut through again. “I mean, someone you normally pay to help you get off-” 

“Allen,” Tyki sighed. “Shut up. You’re killing my high. We’ll sort out the shit later. Take a nap. I know I am.” 

There was a soft snort, and that lithe body inched as close as he could get. The auburn head relaxed, and the darker-toned man reached around to pull him tight. “…’Night, Tyki.” 

His voice was nothing more than a soft whisper, making the other man smile and plant a kiss around the thick, sweaty strands just under his own chin. “Good night, Allen.”


End file.
